No it was the Right Choice
by kittylover529
Summary: Kuki meets the Kid again and they run into Wally quite lieraally /I cant spell/ she's forced to pick and deal with the consequences! Wally/Kuki I No I no not a good summaryz but its a pretty good story...at least writing it is... :P
1. The Competiter

_**Kuki's POV**_

"So how are you doing on this fine day?" Ace asked me politely.

"Uh…good! How are you? Wait what brings you back here?" I'm confused didn't he move back to Mexico like 6 months ago? Oh Wally's not going to like this.

"Would you like to go get ice cream with me? My treat." He asked me smiling."Sure! What's your favorite type?" I asked excitedly.

"Strawberry. What about you?" He asked he's so considerate! I gasped. "Strawberry is my favorite too!!" I squealed. "Wally hates it though" I sighed.

His eyebrow rose. "Wally? I don't believe I've had the pleasure to meet this Wally you speak of." He told me. "Oh, well he's really pretty nice… sometimes and not that smart and not that tall he's handsome!" I continued explaining Wally to him.

"Oh do you like this Wallace?" He asked me suddenly. "Yeah! I've known him since…his names Wallabee! Not 'Wallace'" I spat at him…Wallabee! Not that hard of a name to remember is it? No? Didn't think so! Gosh what's wrong with him?

"Oh I'm sorry Kuki…" Ace smiled at me so as me of course I smile back!

_**Aces POV**_

This Wallace person seems to be a big part of her life! I'm nice right? Handsome? I'm really smart heck maybe not as smart as Hoagie Gilligan but how would she know? What's so great about Wallace?

"You really like this Wally?" I cringed.

"Sure I've known him since we were born!" Kuki said as if I were stupid. "Do you like like him?" I asked her. "Uh…why do you ask?" she said nervously. "Because…I do like like you…" I mumbled.

"You do" Kuki cooed at me. "Of course I do!" I was confused does she like me? Oh gosh what if she doesn't? What if she thinks I suck? What if she like likes this Wally?! What if...

"I like you too…" she was blushing. "Would you like to get ice cream now?" I put my arm out she took it. "Sure!" she giggled. I could really get to like her! It's impossible to hate her!

So we were walking to Ice Cream Supreme and then this short kid with an orange hoodie…always hated orange and his hair was like straight and long enough to cover his eyes!

"Excuse me little long haired…person" I said shoving him out of the way. Turns out I probably shouldn't have done that…

_**Wallys POV**_

Who does this creep think he is WAIT did he just call me SHORT?!!? First Kuki now calling me short!? He's asking for it! Okay so than…I don't even remember doing it but then this kid was on the ground glaring at me and he had his lip busted…

Apparently I did that…so he tries to drag me down but I jumped up easy! He's not the…most worthy opponent I ever faced. He jumped up…scary…that was sarcastic by the way…and tried to punch me but if you know me I wasn't touched and then I punched his jaw…I'm going have to pay for this from Kuki aren't I? And I'm going to stop thinking what I'm doing and go by instinct

…

Oh no…Kuki is pissed at me!

"Kuki? Are you mad at me? If you saw that know he started it!" I tried to convince her but…it didn't really work out… so now I have to ask her one very important question.

"Who do you like more?" I said quietly…"What?!" she snapped at me…I don't blame her!

"Do…you like me? Or that…that" man this is hard…don't say anything men about him Beatles! "That uh…kid more?" I whispered.

"Yees who a do a you a leek mora?" the lunatic asked.

She rapidly looked back and forth then whispered "Give me some time." I said "Take as much time as it takes for you to know its…the right person." I was about to say me but I stopped myself!

"Yes but only take that much time we both are very anxious…can we both tell you why we think it should be us?" Airhead asked.

Kuki smiled "Sounds great can't wait! Ace is first! It was his idea!". "Thanks Kuki!" Ace the Airhead said.

_**Kukis POV**_

I have a feeling on who I'm going to pick but…

"I know we haven't known each other as long as you've known Wally but I think there's something special between us do you feel it too? Ace said all romantically…

But unfortunately I was hungry at the time so I said "Depends is the feeling your feeling starvation?" looking at my stomach.

Thankfully Ace laughed and then said "That's all I'm going to say to you…bye…for now." He winked and left…?

Then Wally came…

"Remember all the great times we had together like Nigel's butt!" He laughed and I knew we were both remembering that day.

**Flashback**

Abby: (looking at blackmail pic) Ah, ah no! Is that Nigel's hiney?

Hoagie: Wow, that is one big butt.

Wally: Oh let me see- whoooaah, whooaah, wow, wowy!!!!

Kuki: {stops crying and is now laughing} Where did they get a camera big enough to capture all that tushy!?!

{Wally and Kuki break into laughter}

Abby: Come on guys, this isn't funny, we got to do something.

Hoagie: Yeah! We have to get the the _bottom_ of this!

Abby: Nohh…

{Wally, Kuki and Hoagie all laugh}

Abby: Now come on guys,

Kuki: {constant laughter now goes on for rest of scene} That is NOT gonna fit in the year book!

Hoagie: Unless they put a _big _section in the _rear_!

{Wally falls down laughing}

Abby: Ok, ok, now, come on guys!

Hoagie: If I were Numbuh One I'd just turn the other _cheek_! {shakes butt at Abby}

Abby: {starts laughing, and falls on the ground too}

Hoagie: {scene fades out to new location} I hate for him to be the_ butt _of the joooke! {laughs} –

We both smiled… "and…and 3 queit!" Wally said grinning…

Wally: It's awful quiet in here.

Kuki: Yeah, three quiet.

Wally: Three quiet? What the crud is that suppose to mean?

Kuki: It's one more then two quiet.

Wally: Ugh, I had to ask.

"Let's not forget Hoagies 'weird choice in girls' comment" I said.

Hoagie: Man, that Sandy's got a weird taste in girls

{Kuki grabs SPLANKER looking mad and screen goes black}

Hoagie: Uh oh.

{You hear Hoagie being hit twice, screen still black}

Hoagie: Ow! Ow!

Hoagie: What YOU hit me for?

Wally: Nothin.

"And those are only a few!" Wally said grinning…

Okay I know who I'm picking… "Wally? I pick you!" I said grinning.

"Yeah…sure sure I pick you too! Now remember…you…ya pick me?!" Wally grinned bigger and picked me up and spun me around…he might be small but he's strong! "Oh…ahm" he put me down and we both blushed…a lot.

_**Aces POV**_

How dare he steal my girl! Well good thing I've got a plan B! (grins evilly)

Ohh…cliffy! Gosh that's 2 in one day 2 days ina row! Hope you liked it! And thanks my 3 reviewers MagnaSonic3000,jayhawkman82 and Laurie43

Thank you!!


	2. The Meetings

_**Ace's POV**_

Hum…will it work? I'll go ask Hoagie we're pals now so it won't be too awkward or competitive! How could Kuki do this? She knows I care about her…so what just because I don't have a past with her doesn't mean I can't have a future with her!

Oh I'm at the Gilligan's! I was about to ring the doorbell then remembered Betty let's Tommy do KND stuff on the house so I decided to knock…what's so good about the KND? Kuki seems obsessed with it!

"Oh hello Ace…evil Ace!" Tommy sneered at me. I rolled my eyes he has this thought that I'm evil! "Hoagie!! Your one friend I hate is here!" Tommy screamed up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I heard Hoagie scream down the stairs. Then suddenly he dashed down the stairs smiling "Hey Ace long time no see! Thanks Tommy you should leave now…" I laughed same old Hoagie.

"So…uh…I like Kuki Sanban she's in KND too do you know her?" he looked at me as if I were insane. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I said like super awkwardly. "She's in my secto…my group led by Nigel Uno?" Hoagie said as if I didn't know of the most popular kid in school, that everyone likes.

"Sure I know of him…Well so I like Kuki." I said looking at him urging to help me. "Ohh…man I don't think that that will uh…work out…" He said trying to find the right words to say. "Wally…do you know him? Him and Kuki have a…special…relationship." He said slowly.

"Let me tell you of some of their…moments…

**Numbuh 3**: [_takes Numbuh 4's hand_] We'll go. I need to pick up my Brave in the Face of Certain Doom Rainbow Monkey, anyway.

Well that one wasn't very good but…

Abby: Listen numbuh three, we have no power! How we suppose to find a Rainbow Monkey in the vastness of space?

Kuki: I can follow their scent.

Wally: How?!? There ain't no air in space!

Kuki: I don't smell Rainbow Monkeys with my nose! I smell them with my heart! {Eyes get big and hearts float from her}

Wally: {Groans}

Well also…

Wally: Look. How much do these Rainbow cruds cost anyway? If we each chipped in about 5 and 6/3's dollars, we could get a new-

Kuki: {Starts crying}

Wally: {Makes some sort of moaning sound} Numbuh 1 will you please talk to her?

Then…

Kuki: {sad music plays and Kuki screeches with happiness} If he had to leave the room its gotta be something {Wallys starts to cry} big, OHHH like a pony!

Wally: Ah no you dolt! Numbuh one just quit the team! He's not getting you a pony! He's not getting you anything! {Breaks down a bit} He's g-gone! J-A-W-N, gone! Don't you get it? {really starts to cry}

Kuki: {Starts to cry as well}

Wally: {Looks worried at Kuki's tears} Ok you got it.

Wally: {trying to comfort Kuki as she crys, in false high voice} Ohhh, don't cry little girl, Mr. Flopsywapsipus wants you to turn that frown upside down.

Kuki: {stops crying slightly to look at Wally}

Wally: Or uh, or he might leave. {in normal voice} Oh wait-

Kuki: {starts crying again) (A/N Sorry I used all the good ones in the last chapter but this really brought out their relationship)

And then…" He started. "O..okay that's enough…and…they like each other? She picked him over me!" I screamed.

_**Hoagie's POV**_

"No surprise! We always knew that they love each other…oh sorry Ace" I bit my lip guilty.

"Do I even have a chance with her? I have a plan too!" Ace practically begged me. "Uh…come over tomorrow and I'll give you a more accurate answer than I have now." Because right now it would be a definite no. Note to self after Ace leaves go to the tree house and ask Abby.

"Uh…bye Hoagie see ya tomorrow!" Ace left.

Okay so should I go to the tree house? Or is that too sudden? Nah I'm going to the tree house! To see Abby… I need to tell her the situation and what to tell Ace tomorrow. I ran out the door leaving the note I always use over and over again whenever I go to the tree house…(A/N Hoagie's hand writing is Kristen ITC)

Dear Mom and Tom,

Hey that rhymed! Anywayz I'm going to go to Nigel's and stay there for my usual 5hrs The time I'm there. No more than uh…I donno a week? Or uh…maybe longer…

Anywayz…Hoagie Gilligan

Okay now I'm here now… where's Abby? Hey I heard Wally in Abby's room! I put my ear up to her bedroom door.

"So will she change her mind?" Wally asked and I heard a hint of something in his voice…something I've never heard in his voice…he was scared…man he really likes Kuki more than we thought!

"Boy you need to take a chill pill you like her and she like's you too!" I heard Abby say in her naturally soft cool voice.

"I donno" I rolled my eyes, this is the only thing he's ever been insecure about in his life…he really cares about her! Wally and Kuki sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g! Wait…why'd it get so quiet?

"Remember Hoagie? You made me a mind reading device I put in the video camera outside my room? I **am** the spy of the best sector eva!" Abby screamed and I heard both her and Wally laugh.

Oh geeze stop thinking Hoagie! Stop they're going to know! They're going to know! Wally leave for a sec kay little buddy?

"Fine! I'll be in my room!" Wally shouted leaving.

"So Hoags what's up?" how'd she know some things up?! "I can see your face! I'm a spy I am supposed to be able to read your emotions from your face!" she explained to me which made me feel extremely stupid for the first time in my life!

"Well…what did Wally tell you?" I don't know how to tell her so I'll use what Wally left off on. "That Kuki met up with dorkface and then blah blah blah blah blah she picked him!" she was smirking…we both knew she would even though we didn't know about their er…'get together'!

"So Ace has a plan to get Kuki back! Oh geeze! I could've had him tell me!" I slapped my head. "Okay first…boy you're turning into your mother! And second I don't get this…who's side are you on?!" she was screaming at me…figures…I sighed.

"Of course I'm on Wally's team he's my little buddy! We built a giant robot together! We've known each other since BND yes…babies next door!" I grinned at the memories.

_**Ace's POV**_

Really? So he's _against_ me? Well…looks like I'm going to have to do something about that! I grinned an evil smile and I knew it was evil because I'm evil…in some cases!

Ciffy? Well what's Ace's plan? For Kuki ** and **for Hoagie? Is Kuki going to end up in Ace's arms…or is she going to keep Wally? Well…_ some_ of these questions are going to be answered in** Chapter 3 The Trap!**

Thank you my two reviewers **Laurie43** and **ngelngie.**

Thanks for reading! Review Please?


	3. The Trap

Okay so first I have to convince Hoagie to go on my side then I have to do something about short guy 'Wally' I rolled my eyes just thinking of his name! What's so good about him?! He's short and weird and has Hoagie's trust and friendship and Kuki's…love…Geeze! What's oh so awesome about Shortie?! By the sound of it I probably treat her better, and I'm nicer, and I don't have a bowl shaped hair cut! I need to think of an idea!

I headed home and kept kicking a stone that kept getting in my way…just like shortie! Shortie is the stone! The rock is small…Shortie's small (no duh)… the rock is hard Shortie's hard (headed)…and yeah…

So if I get Shortie to….

_**Hoagie's POV**_

"Okay so…I'll always be on Wally's side I swear!" I smiled crossing my heart. "Well…okay than…I guess you can go and cohort with the enemy…maybe Tommy was always right?! Maybe Ace is evil! But…still Tommy? Right?" Abby asked skeptically raising an eyebrow in the process sarcastically. I grinned at her…she gets Tommy more than anyone else on the team! Pft! Tommy? Right? Naw!...Is he?

"Hey it happens sometimes like every…I donno 8 years?" I shrugged smiling. "Tommy **is** 8 oh…I get it…" she grinned… "Maybe in another 8 years he'll get a second thing right!" Abby smiled doing something like jazz hands. "But what if Ace gets you…?" I could barely hear Abby's whisper "I doubt it!" I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Hey don't be so cocky! We don't know what Ace is capable of yet…" Abby narrowed her eyes "He was here…" I looked at her like she was insane. "It's a spy thing!" she smirked. "Don't worry! I got it!" I smiled innocently at her.

_**Kuki's POV**_

Hum deed um de dum! Wait? Something's wrong! I just walked past Wally's room and it's quiet?! No! Not possible! I took a look inside…oh right! He sleeps like a zillion hours longer than the rest of us! I smiled and gently closed the door…

I started skipping again than suddenly something…"AHH!!!" I screeched Wally did that er…tazor thingy when you jab you fingers two times quickly in someone's like waist. "WALLY!!!!!!" I screamed and couldn't help but laugh! "Yes?" he asked me grinning I rolled my eyes at him playfully.

"Sorry just wanted to scare you!" he grinned. Okay so…what do I do now? I'm bored! "Wanna go and watch some tv?" he asked smiling. "uh…Sure!" I smiled and started skipping to the living room thing place…

"Kay! I'm getting popcorn!" Wally screamed at me…yey! Popcorn! My _faaaavvvvooorrriiiittteee! _Of course he'd know! I sighed thinking of Ace no less! Maybe…maybe he _could _be the right one…I shrugged it off and went into the kitchen to see what was taking Wally so long!

I gasped in horror at the sight…Grey…aka Patient C aka Cootie Girl…aka the…boyfriend stealer… was kissing Wally on the cheek (a/n bare with me people! They're 10!) I gulped and took a step back trying to comprehend all of this…even though it seems like it's just one little thing…it's much more. No no no no…

"DUDE!" Hoagie screamed slapping the back of Wally's head. "I-I! N-no! Y-you sh-she…ARG!" Wally threw his hands up and instantly froze when he saw me crying in the door way. "No…Kuki! I-I didn''t…" he tried to explain stuff to me but…I couldn't listen to him…not now.

I walked ,scratch that, **ran** out the door. I kept running until I saw Ace on the sidewalk, I gulped maybe…I _did_ choose the wrong person. "Ace!" I screamed after him. "Kuki?"

_**Ace's POV**_

I feel kinda bad for asking my cousin to do that for me because Kuki does mean a lot to me…but that's why I did that right? I looked at Kuki and smiled.

"Ace…I think I made the wrong choice…" she gulped "do you think…that we could…" she shrugged blushing. I smiled "Okay…do you want to…get that ice cream now?" I asked smiling. Kuki smiled and nodded. I offered my hand, she took it.

I could get used to this…I looked at her and cringed…okay maybe not. Kuki looked at me smiling…I looked at her and saw her smile was different this time…

I blinked and sighed when I realized what it was. This has been a very…interesting day! My plan worked, but for the first time…I'm kinda sad and kinda guilty my plan worked…weird I know!

_Okay yeah continuing =D!_

_KIT KAT_


	4. The Confession and The End maybe

_OMG! I'm so sprry I forgot I wrote4 this chapter...I still donno if I like it!_

Well me and Kuki have been going out a week and I…I don't feel right about this! I feel weird! I know I really...I really...I really think love her and that's the hard part! She always smiled but it's like it's just an instinct not because she's actually happy!

I sighed, that's it! I'm going in to her… I came close to her room and heard crying. "Kuki?" I whispered. I peeked inside and saw her crying her eyes out! "Kuki?" I said louder this time. "Ace?!" she cleared her tears "Hi" she said in a cracked voice.

"Kuki" I shut my eyes "You really liked that…Wally?" I asked opening my eyes. She looked down and nodded "But then you know…" she whispered.

I can't take this! "Kuki…hate me, but just don't hate Wally." I whispered looking at the wooden floor. "What?!" Kuki screamed "That makes absolutely NO SENCE!" she groaned, bad mood I'm guessing.

That's just great! Especially because I'll just make it worse. "He-he didn't mean to have Grey kiss him. Grey's my cousin." I looked at her, she still has no clue!

I sighed "Okay I told her to kiss him. She owed me and so I thought I might as well. I'm so sorry." I looked down. "B-but why?" she whimpered. I felt a tear seep out of my eye "I thought it would make you like me more but it just covered your feelings for Wally." I whispered.

Kuki looked at me sadly "I'm not mad at you. I love you like a brother but" she sighed "no more." I nodded. Why can't she just beat me to a pulp? It's what I deserve isn't it?

"I'm so sorry Kuki." I sighed. "It's…okay. I'm not one to hold a grudge!" Kuki smiled and skipped off to Wally's room I'm guessing. I slumped to Abby's room, yeah I got to know them over the last week! Even Wally a little…

I knocked on Abby's door "I told her." I said into one of the numerous camera's. The door opened then the door behind it opened then the door behind that opened, to get to the point 10 doors opened by the time I could get in Abby's actual room.

"I'm proud of you Ace!" Abby pat me on the back. "You know when you…" she began to say until I cut her off "When you love someone you let them go." I finished with no emotion.

"I think of it as you sacrifice." She said softly. I looked up "What do you mean?" I asked looking at her mocking smile. "I mean you always sacrifice for the one you love everyone does!"

"And that…means?" I asked. "You gave up your happiness for the one you loved. I give up my time to hear corny jokes from Hoagie! Nigel gave up his time with Lizzie to spend it with Rachel. Kuki gave up her favorite candy for Wally, it's his favorite too, coconut logs! But she wanted to be a good example to him. He's allergic almost deathly but ut would never go THAT far. But yeah sacrifice." She explained.

"I get it." I sighed and looked down "It's just I really thought that we could work" I said sadly and shrugged. "You know you're getting a better influence from this house! Now you're too good of a person to live by a lie!" Abby said smiling.

"I really understand now what Kuki meant, when she said she loved me like a brother. I love you like a sister, I can come to you for advice, you're nice, and I don't like like you." I told her. She smiled "That was the plan! Now let's see if you can tolerate seeing the new couple in action!" Abby pulled me to the living room.

"Uh oh." I ducked, dodging Wally's fist. "Wally!" Kuki screamed, grabbing his fist. "Listen I'm sorry. I can't tell you how sorry I am! But after you guys taking me in! Like one of your group! I just…I couldn't do it anymore." I whispered looking at my shoes.

Wally's face softened I guess it was because Kuki kissed his cheek, I cringed, but, I donno for sure! "Okay…I guess you're off the hook." Wally grumbled, I can only guess this wasn't his idea.

I smiled apologetically and mockingly. "But really." I hung my head low "I am sorry guys." I said quietly. "Oh I forgive you!" Hoagie said and hugged me. "Oh uh…thanks? But uh I was kinda more going for Kuki and Wally's forgiveness. But thanks!" I said awkwardly.

"Okay Ace." Kuki whispered and looked up at me "I-I forgive you. If I haven't already told you, I'm not one to hold a grudge!" she smiled and kiss my cheek. "Yeah well I-" Wally began to shout at me, Kuki looked at him funny "I-I uh hem…I forgive you. But you're on my radar!" Wally shouted at me with his eyes narrowed.

I chuckled lightly "That's all I ever wanted."

-2 weeks later-(Teeny Epilogue I guess?)

Okay everything's cool now, Wally is even coming around to me! It's just hard seeing Kuki and Wally, not really the reason you think! It's hard seeing Numbuh's 3 and 4 (them) together all lovey dovey and 2 and 5 and even 1 and 362 are starting to get more public!

It's just sorta hard because I finally thought I found the right girl and then she was snatched from my hands, willingly but still! Now I, Ace Skies am a good person!

A good person without love that is.

Back to Wally's POV

We were at the beach watching the waves crash to the beach floor. I looked over at Kuki and smiled "You know you made the right choice at first." I said gruffly. "I know, then I messed it all up!" Kuki grumbled.

"You know what they say first choice is the best choice." I said softly. "It was, wasn't it? Or do you think I made the" she paused "WRONG choice?!" she asked suddenly, making me jump. It was worth it, to see her giggle at least!

"No." I shook my head quickly "It was the right choice."

_Okay wow…*Sniffle* it's done…I donno it was a short ending. But they're 10! Very forgiving..._

_Okay donno if I like the ending…but I'll live! If anyone wants to give me idea's for a possible sequel? Idea's maybe? With Ace finally finding someone? Or ya know…I'm kinda busy and you could do it! YOU! Yes I am talking to you! Oh you don't believe me?! Am I a liar now?! CHEESE! Look I say that instead of geeze kay?_

_Okay! Now that that's over, maybe someone out there can try making a story with Ace finding love…I'd read it!_

_kay OVER AND OUT~ kit kat_


End file.
